History and Controversy
In the beginning Charlie and Phil met through YouTube and mutual friends. The first time they met was on March 9th 2009.Casey talking about the first time he met Phil Lester (8:19 PM - 27 Feb 2009) https://twitter.com/charliehasfangs/status/1259537589 * https://twitter.com/charliehasfangs/status/1299489862 (7:59 AM - 9 Mar 2009) Since Charlie was from south England and Phil from the north, their main way of communicating was via social media, Skype and phone. They occasionally visited each other, though. Charlie went to Phil in Manchester and Phil went to London. Slowly they started to see each other less, that is where Dan came in. Phil did the same thing with Dan as he did with Charlie. They held Skype calls and visited each other. Some could argue that Charlie got 'replaced'. They still talked with each other and stayed friends though. Dan and Charlie joked around a lot and subtly hinted things like 'phan'. Outsiders would think they were making fun of eachother but they were just playing around. Dan and Phil worked with ApartmentRed (was a YouTube channel started by an Irish TV channel which posted skits) and one of the castmembers was even Charlie's boyfriend. (Stephen Byrne) They all got along nicely. Charlie, Phil and Dan were still friends. Despite Dan and Phil becoming closer, Charlie and Phil still continued to talk to each other on social media. Dan and Charlie didn't have any antagonism between each other either. They were still friends, but Dan and Phil became more and more popular. People started to catch on and realised that Charlie could be what they were looking for, a direct link to Dan and Phil. An insider. Fans started to contact the boy and started to ask him more and more about Dan and Phil. Charlie can be a bit of a jokester. He makes fun of Phan, but never takes it too far. People loved him. Until one day. The day everything changed One fateful day in 2013, Charlie decided to take his jokes further. His jokes went so far that it hit a nerve with Dan. Dan normally stays away from arguments, or tries to not make things escalate any further. But this time he didn't. They full on went after each other. It was a full on argument on Twitter. A few other YouTubers caught on and chose their sides. Phil wasn't in any of it. He stayed completely silent through it all. Some of Charlie’s fans were reassuring Charlie and stayed on his side. But after a period of joking, insulting and offending it all went silent. Dan removed Charlie on Facebook and unfollowed him on Twitter. They didn't even try to work things out. They didn't even try to fix what they did. It all came down to one person. Phil Lester. People were asking Charlie if he thought that Phil would forgive him. People were praying for the best. But it didn't end too well for him. Phil didn’t want anything to do with Charlie anymore. People asked Charlie if he was alright. He said that times change and that stuff like this can happen. He shared on tumblr and twitter that he was kind of disappointed but still held on to the possibility of maybe fixing things between him and Phil. He always said how he would be there for him, even though he probably hated him, even though Phil probably didn't want anything to do with Charlie. Charlie held on to the possibility. He stayed online for a period of time. But he got a lot of hate. People who sided with Dan started to send him unsettling and hateful things. There were people who had known him for a longer time, they saw a different side of Charlie, so they were sending Charlie nice things. He still occasionally posted videos, even after deleting all of his older ones. So it went on for a few years until at the end of 2015 he went completely offline. After saying that he was fine. He left the internet completely, as far as we know at least. He was known for leaving and coming back, he was known for taking breaks from the internet, he was known for starting off with a fresh start, but this time it was different. Dan and Phil reportedly chose Byrne's side, Charlie's ex, which did not sit well with Charlie. Charlie still occasionally mentioned Byrne on twitter, Dan and Phil also occasionally spoke with Byrne on twitter, but that all stopped around 2013. They did go to vegas together, however, of which the story is vaguely talked about in the Amazing Book Is Not On Fire. '''''2016/17 update:''''' You all probably know about the fact I spoke with him online early 2016. It was because I did something horrible. I explained I didn't mean malice though and since then I've been loyally sharing updates on Twitter. He's okay. And relatively happy. And I am glad. I even talk with his friend occasionally. it seems they appreciate what I'm doing. In order to not cause any more trouble. I will now ask for Charlie's approval whenever I want to do something. The official twitter is [https://twitter.com/charliewolfboy?lang=en Charliewolfboy] '''More on the joke''' '''If you want to read about what happened accompanied with screenshots then [https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7doS93QgY7CT0plUXBNTWEwUjQ click here!]''' References